The Red Head Curse
by purple ferry girl
Summary: Pretty much AU. It's not just the Potters who have fascination with red heads you know.


A/N: Prejudice against Muggleborns is still present in this fic even if the prophecy and Voldemort do not. I do not own anything from the HP-verse.

December 1986  
Ministry of Magic

Red and green.

The colors most associated with the Yuletide season. Hence, the halls of the Ministry of Magic are decked with the greenest shrubbery, wreaths and pine laden with unmelting snow. Blood red glass ornaments and bows tucked here and there. And flitting about are sparkling fairy lights. Absolutely magical indeed. Very fitting for a magical institution.

At the midst of the hustle and bustle of this merry place, four people, who had recognizable hair, stood. Snow white with a matching beard, a black bun tightly wound, balding bright red orange and windswept black.

The one who had a shockful of messy black hair was trying to hold still his rambunctious six year old son. The child, who was his father's splitting image except with his mother's green green eyes, was jumping about trying to catch one of the fairies flying around. With a shout of glee, the child caught one.

The child opened his hands to look at the creature, only to close again to not let it escape. He then turned to the little girl, with very bright red hair, beside him. He stretched his hands towards the girl, seemingly to offer the captured fairy. The girl eagerly reached out, but then the boy pulled back at the last possible moment, laughing. It went on a few more times, and always, the boy ended up laughing and the girl frustrated.

"We seem to have a prankster in the making", said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"Or a bully", said McGonagall disapprovingly.

"He'll be a great quidditch player and prankster!" insisted James.

"Quidditch player?" asked McGonagall disbelievingly.

"Of course, it's in the genes," James proudly stated.

The last man seemed not to be listening to his companions. He was looking down at his daughter who was now holding his hand.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" Arthur asked. "Don't you want to play with Harry?"

The girl looked up at her father, her lips pursed.

"Da, up!" said little Ginny with her arms outstretched.

When the girl was safely in her father's arms, she turned and looked down at the boy.

"Meanie" she harrumphed.

And little Harry just laughed.

This made Ginny a little more upset. Tugging the golden barrette from her hair and forcefully threw it at Harry, which landed smack in the middle of his forehead. The men/boy seemed to be frozen either from disbelief or pure shock.

"Now, that's a great throw. Maybe she'll be the great quidditch player", commented McGonagall smirking.

"Ginny! Say you're sorry" admonished Arthur while putting Ginny down beside Harry.

"But Da, he was being mean. And I wanted one too!" pleaded Ginny.

"My, my, my Arthur! You can't even afford fairy lights? They're practically free. It still astounds me that you manage to convince Molly to marry you, let alone bear your seven children!" said a voice behind them.

Everyone turned to the speaker and when they saw who it was and who were this person's companions; more than one set of lips were drawn into a thin line.

The taller of the two adults had winter pale skin, icy blue eyes and hair so blonde it could be white. The other man while not so pale had a ghostly pallor due to his black robes and ink black hair. Both are not what you can call handsome, but they have a striking and dignified air about them. Between them, a small boy, who's around Harry's age, looked like his Father down to last strand of blonde hair, had his nose up in the air.

"Pathetic Potter. Your son is growing more and more like you." Severus sneered.

"I don't see any reason for that to be called pathetic Snivellus," James heatedly replied.

"Only six and already bullying helpless victims" spat Severus.

"Hey! I am not helpless!" protested Ginny.

All eyes turned downward at the little spitfire - literally. With her hands on her hips and her eyes blazing she looked quite formidable. And her hair, her glorious red hair looked like it was on fire. As the fairies had taken a liking on the child, they're now playing around her head, reflecting all the reds, gold, orange, copper and bronze on those silky strands. If it were not for the scowl marring her face, she would have looked ethereal if not downright beautiful.

The adults also saw two other red heads with tempers that match their fiery hairs. And most of them could not conceal the smiles that graced their lips.

"Hey James! There you arghh" the man with shiny wavy black hair was running so fast we was unable to avoid colliding with the tall blonde.

"Ooopps.. I'm sor—"

The apology was cut short when Sirius saw who he collided with.

"Malfoy" he growled.

"I'm still waiting for that apology Black. These are brand new robes, and Merlin knows where you have been hanging out with trash" Lucius glanced at Arthur meaningfully.

The Weasley patriarch reddened at the implication that his whole face was the same color as his hair. He was clenching his fist so hard he drew blood. A sudden tug at his robes cleared his mind, and he looked down at the worried face of his daughter. He smiled at her to which she responded with a smile of her own. Placated, father and daughter turned their attention back to the arguing adults.

"Oh Lucius, I don't think the mutt can actually form complete sentences yet" Severus retorted.

"Why you — you — you — over grown bat. " sputtered Sirius.

"See" Severus coolly replied.

"I don't think it is wise to fight like children amidst developing minds, gentlemen," Dumbledore reproached looking at each man in the eyes and making them feel like they were students back in Hogwarts again. "Besides, I loathe to imagine what your wives would do when they hear about this," he added. His eyes twinkling madly again. The only grown woman in the group was trying hard not to smile at the thought. She had seen what the formerly Prewett and Evans ladies are capable of.

"Come on Draco. It is not good for you to be associated with these… deviants," Lucius haughtily said. The two men turned to move away but the young Malfoy heir did not move an inch. Neither did he hear his father. For he was busy looking at the young girl with the red locks. Ginny was not aware of his gaze as she was looking up, admiring the fairies zooming over head. But Harry did notice, and he didn't like it one bit, if his frown should be any indication.

When the elder Malfoy noticed that his son was not following. He looked back and saw that Draco picked up the golden barrette that Ginny threw earlier. Draco then pulled himself up to his full height and walked towards the young Weasley maiden with deliberate strides.

When Draco was within arm's length from her, he tapped her shoulder. Ginny, startled by his sudden nearness, took a step back. Draco held out the barrette towards her. Mindful of the trick Harry used on her earlier, she cautiously reached out for it. When it was securely within her fist, Draco's hand suddenly enclosed her hand tightly. She had no time to react as she was unexpectedly held close by Draco.

Draco inhaled deeply the flowery scent of Ginny hair. It reminded him of wildflowers and fresh air that could only be found in the countryside. He thought to himself that it suited her perfectly.

All the adults' eyebrows are now in danger of being lost in their hairlines due to the incredulity of the situation. Harry, on the other hand, was making a permanent crease on his forehead as his brows furrowed deeper, the longer the embrace went.

"Draco what are you doing?!" exclaimed Lucious.

"Mine" muttered Draco as to him that explained everything.

"E-excuse me?" spluttered Arthur.

Draco released Ginny from the embrace but held on tight to her right hand. He looked at his father right in the eyes.

"You told me I can have anything and everything that I wanted!" he shouted. "AND I WANT HER!"

And Harry just snapped at this statement. He marched towards Ginny and Draco. Grabbed Ginny's other hand and tugged her towards him.

Draco turned and glared at Harry. He tugged Ginny back.

"She is not yours!" yelled Harry while tugging Ginny closer to him.

"She is" Draco yelled.

Tug.

"Not!"

Tug.

"IS!"

Tug.

"NOT!"

Tug.

The adults were at varying degrees of amusement. Sirius was laughing out loud. Albus was chuckling while Minerva was smiling widely. Lucius and Severus were face palming. James just sweat dropped. And Arthur? Well, Arthur was the least amused, after all it is his only daughter and youngest child that was in the middle of it.

After a few more tugs, Ginny had enough. She kicked Draco in the shin and then elbowed Harry in the gut. Both boys, surprised (and pained) let go of their hold. Once she was freed, Ginny run towards her father. Arthur caught and picked her up.

Crossing her hands, Ginny glowered so fiercely, the adults were really reminded of her mother. Some actually gulped.

Bewildered, Arthur looked at his daughter.

"Err.. Ginny. Where did you learn that?" he asked.

"Bill taught me. He said I shouldn't take crap from anyone," Ginny answered.  
"Most especially from my brothers."

James and Sirius snorted at that.

"Hey! I told you I wasn't helpless," she glared at the two adults.

"Uhmm.. Ginny you shouldn't use the word crap, okay?" chastised Arthur.

Ginny just shrugged and placed her head on her father's shoulder.

"Arthur, with your six sons, I believe that would be the least offensive word she can pick up" reminded Minerva.

"Molly would sure wash their mouths with soaps if she ever hears them," Arthur nodded solemnly. The other just chuckled as they imagined that would be the case if Molly Weasley has anything to say about the matter.

Suddenly a bell tolled, marking the hour.

"It's that late already?!" James panicked. "Lily's gonna kill me. We should have been home half an hour ago!"

He ran his hands over his hair in agitation, making it messier than usual.

"You're really pathetic Potter," Severus sneered. "You're not even the one wearing the pants in your relationship."

James turned around so quickly that you would have thought his neck would have snapped. In his anger, he could only glare at Snape, his hands clenched so tight his knuckles were white.

Oblivious to his father's anger, Harry gazed at the Ginny. Though she seemed still a little angry, he also noticed that she was massaging her wrists. Tentatively, he walked towards her and Arthur. Upon reaching them, he gently tugged Arthur's robe. Father and daughter looked at him. He tugged again and gestured that Arthur bend a little. Eyebrows raised, he complied. When Ginny was bit closer to him, he looked directly to her invitingly chocolate brown eyes.  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

He then stuck out his hand that was still holding the fairy. Though still doubtful, as prior experience when dealing with either boy, Ginny cautiously reached to Harry's hand. Once Harry opened his hands, the fairy shot up but Ginny deftly caught it. Looking from her closed hand to Harry, she smiled. It was indeed a beautiful smile, Harry thought. It was so bright even a blind man can see it.

Ginny inched towards him and placed a sweet innocent kiss on his cheek.

"Merry Christmas Harry," she said and smiled again.

Harry's face was turning red so fast, his father along with the other adults thought his head might just pop. On the other hand, it was now Draco who glared. He pursed his lips and angrily shoved his hands down his pockets. His father placed a firm hand on his shoulder and walked away. Snape gave a final heated glare towards James before he too was gone.

"We must be going too, Albus, Minerva. Molly's alone with the boys. Either she has pulled out her all hair in frustration or the boys are deaf due to her shouting," Arthur jokingly informed them. "James, Sirius, you should come by to the house one time. I bet Harry would love to play with the boys and Ginny. Bring Lily and Remus along. Merlin knows both Molly and I need conversations that do not involve anyone below the age of 15."

With a friendly wave, Arthur walked on to the nearest floo. Ginny too was waved too and smiled again at Harry.

Harry reddened again but waved back. Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed both Potters' shoulders and steered them to the Apparition point.

"Potters and their fascination for redheads," he muttered. He didn't seem to realized that he said it out loud as James smacked his head and Harry just at his godfather confused.

Both Albus and Minerva just laughed. They knew that the statement rang true.

A/N: Bleh.. Not how I pictured it in my head. Hope someone would enjoy this, as no one have read this other than me.


End file.
